


日常//01//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 日常 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這個系列都可以說是為了友人寫的，企業號上的生活片段……大概是那樣的東西（笑）<br/>應該都是短短篇～大概啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	日常//01//

「我覺得我被責備了，」小心翼翼地拉整身上燙得筆挺的紅衫，年資尚淺的工程師轉頭向著身邊的年輕科學官，幾乎只用嘴型這麼說。

「噓－－」試圖表示噤聲的手指微妙地頓在半空，兩人前方尚有一段距離的首席科學官已經轉過頭，銳利的視線看不出一絲遲疑。

「Mr. Benjamin，之前的錯誤，你有任何合理的解釋是必須僅對你身邊的人表達的嗎？」

被點名的工程師吞嚥了下，即使想要表現得冷靜鎮定卻還是已經下意識地用力搖頭，「沒、沒有，我就是……搞錯了冷卻劑的……份量……」逐漸縮小的尾音終成了空氣中一個淡淡的嘟嚷，他可以從皮膚邊緣感覺到身旁同伴無聲的支持，他深吸了口氣，「對不起！Mr. Spock。」

「演習的目的在於模擬情況以避免真正的災難，道歉毫無意義，」他停頓了一下，「更符合邏輯的做法是專心於避免另一個可能的錯誤，比如你正準備放進閘心的反物質。」在工程師慘叫一聲縮回手時神色依然不變的瓦肯人視線安靜轉回螢幕上顯示的數據，「電腦，開啟下一情境。」

 

「你太嚴厲了，」曲起手臂靠在桌沿，在整個模擬測試中全程列席，卻從頭到尾一言不發的Kirk直等到所有人員離開後才終於開口。

「我以為要求準確執行率能夠達到90%以上是這次模擬測試的目標，」要求電腦記錄下最後幾筆成績，Spock在看見顯示出的整體分數時微微蹙起眉，「誤差原應控制正負3之內。」

在湊到他身邊之前就已經猜出原因，Kirk在看到平均85.75的成績時差一點點笑出聲來，他以一個低咳掩蓋了那些，「低於你的預期？」他說，目光不曾稍離他的大副看似困擾的眉梢。

「低於同一批學員前三次的平均成績，」Spock回答，一邊叫出了之前幾次測試的記錄，「在Mr. Scott主試時的平均成績高達92.8，相當……優異。」

「所以我說，你太嚴厲了，」微微偏著頭，Kirk的語氣輕鬆，像是他對這之間的落差全不在意。

「能力測試不應在面對不同監考官時有過度落差，這反應出學員或許穩定度不足－－」他聽似平淡的分析被那隻微微揚起的手掌打斷，他看著他的艦長以一種難以分辨的神情凝視自己，在搖頭的同時也笑了起來，「Spock、Spock、Spock。」

隱約浮起一股受到嘲笑的不快，同時卻也因為那個甚至帶著淘氣的笑容感覺得到安慰。Spock因那份被兩邊拉扯的矛盾感又一次皺起眉，「艦長，緊急情境模擬演習的必要、以及重要性，對於以探索未知文明為首要任務目標的企業號而言、」

「Spock，」再一次打斷他，Kirk盯著瓦肯人不自覺抿緊的唇角，和非常輕微但的確比平時更為挺直的背脊，很難忍住不要笑得太過得意但他畢竟還是忍住了，至少大部份，他伸手拍了下Spock的手臂，稍觸即離，只有指尖撫慰性的在那繃緊的肩上逗留了一小會兒，包含著某種從不言說的憐惜，「你可以換種方式『疼愛』他們，真的。」

一時沒有跟上他的思路，Spock著實愣了幾秒，「艦長？」

「只考固定試題不覺得太無聊嗎？可以在下次考試時擊敗你的人，我放他三天榮譽假，你覺得如何？」

★

「總覺得……」一筆筆檢視當天的醫療記錄，企業號的主任醫官皺起眉頭。

正巧經過他桌前的護士停下腳步，「怎麼了？」

「這幾天的病人怎麼老是這幾種症狀？」McCoy指著螢幕上顯示的數據，「失眠？注意力渙散？精神性腹瀉？看起來都像是壓力過度引起的，我們這陣子不是過得很平靜……嗎……」一邊說一邊瞇起眼睛，「上週的會議上的確提起過趁著沒什麼任務的時候舉辦模擬測試的事……」

「但是測試已經結束了不是嗎？」不禁跟著困惑起來，Chapel挪到醫官身側跟著看向螢幕，「啊，這個是我處理的，還有這個，一個是在貨物甲板摔傷腿，另一個連續三次在走廊上和人互撞，最後一次，非常不幸的是他是在走進科學部時撞上正在處理實驗藥劑的科學官，那真有點嚴重。」

「企業號上的人什麼時候變得這麼脆弱了？」沒有注意到自己說話間多了一絲微妙的火氣，「妳聽說過什麼嗎？」

「沒有啊，」茫然搖頭，「不過最近有點奇怪……就算在餐廳裡，我也老覺得很多人看到我就閃開了……」

「絕對發生了什麼。」果斷認定，McCoy思考了幾秒後拿起通訊器，「Scott，是我。有事問你、S──」

Chapel只看見McCoy一臉錯愕地瞪著通訊器，「怎麼了？」

「掛斷了。一邊說什麼『抱歉哩不能說』就掛斷了……」他默默站了起來，「絕對有問題。」

根本不用問也知道自家長官的想法，「你懷疑艦長？」

「妳在這艘船上想個別的嫌犯出來看看？」

Chapel真的安靜了幾秒，「Mr. Spock？」

McCoy瞪了她一眼，「那傢伙如果不是共犯我就把名字倒過來寫！」


End file.
